Ben10Chronicles: The Rise of Striker
by Chance Frasor
Summary: In this fanfic. Ben has to face a threat like no other. Ben and his friends must stop a powerful enemy before it's too late. Still In Progress.
1. Just An Average Day

_S__MACKDOWN. _

Ben Tennyson was thrown across a hard, stone street. Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin were fighting violently. They were up against a human that had a mutation. This man's mutation was that he was basically stretchy, plastic material. The man liked to be called Stretch, but his name was Chase O'Neil.

"Do you guys ever give up?" The man said.

"We don't give up until the bad guys in a jail cell!" Ben said slapping his Ultimatrix.

Ben transfored into Rath. Then he hit his Ultimatrix once more. He was now Ultimate Rath.

"Ultimate Rath!" Ben shouted out.

Ultimate Rath was grey with black stripes. He had a silver chest, hands, neck, and feet. He had three claws on one hand; a total of six claws in total. Ultimate Rath wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Ben went charging into Stretch. Kevin absorbed an iron telephone pole. He also went charging. Gwen just sat on Ben's car, and watched it all go down. Stretch made his left hand into a huge, hammer. He knocked Ben into Kevin.

"Haha! You idiots won't stop me today." Stretch announced as he walked over towards a bank.

"C'mon Tennyson, we just let a piece of plastic knock us down. Lets get him, and make him into a barbie." Kevin said getting up running over towards the bank.

Stretch was already inside. Ben got up, and followed. Stretch broke into the volt. He had about 20,000 dollars in his hand that was shaped like a coffee mug with an arc shaped bottom.

"Hold it Stretch!" Kevin yelled at O'Neil.

"Oh my god! Leave me alone!"

Ben came running in. He leaped onto Stretch. He dug his claws into Chase's back.

"Get Off Of Me!" Stretch yelled as he made his body turn into a spiked ball.

He started bouncing around. Ben was slammed into the wall. Kevin was sent flying out the bank door. Stretch was rolling away from everyone. Gwen used her mana to pick O'Neil up in a bubble.

"Let me out of this thing!" Stretch said moving his flexable body crazily.

"I don't think so Stretch." Gwen said.

Kevin walked up beside Gwen.

"Just an average day for us . . . " Kevin said grinning.

**Sorry the chapter was so short, but it was only an introduction. It doesn't have to deal with the main plot/enemy. Thanks I will soon have the new chapters coming quickly. Thanx :)**


	2. Familiar Foes

_O__N THIS WARM, SUMMER DAY _Ben Tennyson, and his beutiful girlfriend Julie were playing mini-golf along with Kevin and Gwen. They were all having a great time together. Ben spoke when it was his turn to put.

"After this you guys wanna go get some smoothies?" Ben asked happily.

"Just hit the ball already." Kevin said frowning. Because he'd been losing the game the whole time they've been playing. Ben hit the ball. It went rolling, then bounced off a rock, and went into the hole.

"Yea! Hole in one!" Ben threw his hands in the air in victory.

Gwen and Julie sighed in embarrasment.

A few minutes later they were at . Everyone had smoothies in their hands. Gwen and Kevin were in Kevin's car. Ben and Julie were in Ben's car. Gwen and Kevin were kissing, very much not drinking smoothies. Ben and Julie were just sitting there. Julie was just mad now.

"Ben! When are we going to do something like them? Have an actual relationship." Julie sighed.

"Julie I never said we couldn't, I just never thought you would want to." Ben replied trying to avoid her eyes because he knew she was mad.

"You know what I just can't stand you sometimes Ben." Julie said turning away.

_E__XPLOSION_.

A massive, loud explosion happened just behind the two cars. There was too much smoke to see who, or what had caused it. But a shadowy figure was walking closer and closer. The figure stepped out of the smoke. Ben thought he would never see the face he saw before him now again . . .

Vilgax appeared. The vreedle brothers were next to him. Followed by the Forever Knights. A whole bunch of enemies that Ben would never want to see. Especially in a mob like they were now.

"Ben Tennyson come to meet your fate!"

Ben turned into Teleportal. He sent the cars away with his portal powers. He then sent Julie away. Gwen and Kevin were standing beside Ben.

"So much for a nice day . . . " Kevin said trying to smile.

"Just wait Levin, it's going to be much worse!" Vilgax exclaimed.

The mob got their weapons ready. A giant lego-like creature came in front of Vilgax. It was multi-colored, and about

30ft tall. Its multi-colored bricks began to glow, and more began to grow on the body. It was getting bigger.

"What do you want Vilgax?" Ben hastily questioned.

"I have came here to kill you, and everything you stand for!" Vilgax replied with an evil smile.

Vilgax rose his hand to the sky. The Forever Knights were shooting now. The Vreedle Brothers took out two large, titanium, lasor, missile guns. Everyone was now shooting, or charging. Gwen created a three layered, mana shield. Ben turned into a different alien.

He transformed into Echo Echo. He made

20 clones. He made each one turn into different aliens. The aliens before him now were Ultimate Echo Echo, Fastrack, Clockwork, Ultimate Lodestar, Ultimate Rath, Heatblast, Chamalien, Ultimate Big Chill, Terraspin, Armodrillo, Goop, Jetray, Upgrade, Eatle, Ultimate Wildmutt, Articguana, Diamondhead, Upchuck, Ultimate Cannonbolt, and Alien X.

"Aliens attack!" Ben shouted, and his clones charged towards Vilgax's mob.

Ben's friends and clones were fighting violently against Vilgax's mob. It was a clash of fury. Everything was flying everywhere. Ben at the momment was Ultimate Echo Echo. He used his sonic voice on two Forever Knights. His clone were taking out most of the other knights. Kevin was pounding the Vreedle Brothers, and Gwen was trying to keep the lego-like creature in a mana cage. The creature broke free.

"You can't stop my Briax Mechamorph! It is like an ultimate form of a Techadon." Vilgax explained.

**I am finished with Chapter 2 as if today(11/13/11) Thanx :)**


	3. Just The Beginning

_B__EN __WAS IN QUITE _a situation. The Briax Mechamorph, or the large, lego-like creature was about to attack. According to Vilgax's tone this was his secret weapon. Ben was very much serious at the momment. Gwen and Kevin were now at Ben's side. Most of the minor enemies were on the ground defeated. The only ones left were Vilgax, some Forever Knights, and the Briax Mechamorph.

"Vilgax when you were sent into Diagon's dimmension I thought i'd gotten rid of you. But now here you are, again . . . " Ben spoke to Vilgax meeting his eyes.

"Ben Tennyson I can't explain how I have returned, or I'll be sent straight back. But I can show you a new trick."

Vilgax shot a giant multi-colored, rainbow-like lasor out of his hands. It came at Ben, but Gwen stopped it. Gwen felt a shock in her mana supply.

"Ben, that lasor wasn't just a beam. It was so powerful, and alive . . . " Gwen voice drifted away.

The Briax Mechamorph glew red, blue, and green. It started to shoot out tiny, sharp cubes. Ben's clones were all destroyed. Kevin couldn't absorb the cubes, or he'd go insane. Gwen wasted too much mana. It was up to Ben.

"Sonic Doom!" Ben shouted.

His sonic discs surrounded the cubes, and destroyed them.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy a bounty hunter was talking with a Petrosapien. They were at an intergalactic bar. The bounty hunter was called Striker. The Petrosapien was no other than Tetrax.<p>

"Right now as we speak Tetrax their is a battle going on . . . " Striker spoke with no emotion.

"A battle between who?" Tetrax demanded.

"Vilgax and Ben Tennyson."

"Ok how does that concern me Striker?"

Striker was sitting on a stool, and so was Tetrax. Striker wasn't facing Tetrax.

"Tetrax this meeting was not for you i'm afraid, this was an assignment."

Stiker turned around. He had a reinforced, taedonite, lasor pistol. A very rare, powerful gun. He was pointing it at Tetrax's chest. Tetrax did not have on his suit. He was an easy target at the momment.

"This was all a hit?" Tetrax wasn't superised. Striker has never been a trustworthy man, and he wasn't about to change.

"Yes, I was hired to kill you, but-" He paused, "I'll let you live if you join me, and help me get the Ultimatrix." Striker smirked under his oxygen mask.

"Sorry, but I can't betray Tennyson like that." Tetrax replied kneeing Striker in his chin.

Striker went flying backwards. His pistol falling into Tetrax's hand. The taedonite gun looked like it was Tetrax's own hand. Petrosapiens, and taedonite share a close resemblance.

"You're going to pay for that you oversized, crystal, son of a-" Striker was cut off.

Tetrax upercut Striker as he was getting up. The aliens in the bar knew better than to interfere.

Striker was furious. He had special gloves that gravitate people, and more. He used the gravity function to grab the gun out of Tetrax's hand. Striker shot Tetrax.

The unarmed Petrosapien was thrown off his feet, and across the room into the wall.

"You're coming with me now Tetrax." Striker whispered as Tetrax fainted.

**Done with the chapter. Finished it at 4:24pm 11/14/11. Thanx :) **


End file.
